


Loveable

by moonflowery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, Kissing, Post-Canon, Reunions, i tried to write fluff but it came out angsty-ish?, soft immortal girlfriends reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery
Summary: "I found you once, thousands of years ago. I will find you again."Andy and Quynh are reunited, and there's a lot that they should probably talk about. Or not.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Loveable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I had this idea of Andy and Quynh being reunited, soft and in love in a garden but then they started talking and somehow it got a bit angsty...  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Quynh didn’t enjoy staying indoors. Understandably so, she preferred to stay outside. Stay close to the ground, and stare at the sky above her. Andy had brought her to the most beautiful safe house they had, up on a luscious green hill somewhere nobody could find them. It was a comfortable cottage, a vast garden, close to the stars and away from the ocean. It was just the two of them alone, for as long as they wanted. Despite the warmth and humble but welcoming comforts of the cottage, the pair spent most of their time outside. Enough so that Andy had dragged a mattress, pillows, and blankets outside, joking that she was “too old to sit on the ground all day.”

It was barely starting to get dark when Quynh said, “We should start a fire” she smiled at Andy, “like in the old days.”

Andy couldn’t help but return the smile and try to swallow down the knot that showed up in her throat every other minute whenever she looked at Quynh. She had underestimated how badly she’d missed Quynh’s voice. The sound was soft and warm like a tender caress, it was home for Andy. Then there were Quynh’s eyes, another wonder altogether. Just the mention of the fire made Andy feel like she was seeing the reflection of the flames in the other woman’s eyes, just as she did, thousands of years ago. As much as Andy unconditionally loved Quynh’s eyes, she didn’t particularly love some of the things she’d seen in the other woman’s eyes ever since they were reunited. She’d seen rage, madness, thirst for revenge, and something broken, very deep inside but clawing at the surface. However, the more time they spent together, Andy could see that darkness yield to the familiar beauty of millennia ago. It would take time but-

“Andromache,” Quynh’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked amused. It wasn’t the first time she caught Andy getting lost in her thoughts while staring at her.

“Nicky wouldn’t forgive me if we ruined this garden,” Andy finally replied. 

“Nicolò…” Quynh spoke the name softly to herself, and nodded. She had missed saying his name, all their names out loud. She looked around her at the garden, reached out with a hand to touch one nearby flower. Then she looked at Andy, “It would grow again,” she said, “like us.”

Andy bit her lip. Since Quynh had shown up she’d been smiling more than she’d had since… well, since she’d lost Quynh. And she was unused to it, and tried to stop herself, but the soft smiles just escaped her.

“But much more beautiful,” Andy sighed, frowning at the innocent flowers.

“I happen to think you have only gotten more beautiful, Andromache,” Quynh retorted, “You’re even more beautiful than you are old.”

The words ignited a profoundly heavenly ache in Andy’s heart. She opened her mouth to reply but the words died on her lips. She couldn’t meet Quynh’s eyes. Instead, her stare was locked on the blades of grass she was mindlessly pulling from the earth around them. Pulling with a little more force than necessary.

“Don’t say that,” Andy whispered, then with more intent added, “I don’t deserve it.”

Quynh made a humming noise of acknowledgment and looked away as well. She leaned back on her arms and stared up at the sky. “Perhaps not,” she replied.

It was a fair answer, it was honest, and neither of them could have conceived a different one. Still, there was something about Quynh’s tone… something gentle and calm, which could, in this scenario be something completely terrifying, if Andy didn’t find the honesty comforting and the calm hopeful in a way. Quynh was furious, Andy wouldn’t make the mistake to assume otherwise, but there was more to it. Quynh’s rage had transcended limits that were unheard of. Her resolve and those long centuries of agony and solitude gave her an incomparable peace of mind.

With that unexpected peace, she turned toward Andy and said, “Just like the world does not deserve nature to regrow after being destroyed. Just like humanity does not deserve the constant, unending aid of someone as powerful as you. All in exchange for nothing, Andromache.”

Andy took her time to answer. She had heard Quynh’s argument. She was familiar with that train of thought herself. They had much to discuss but, “Can I ask something?” Andy blurted out. She turned toward Quynh and after receiving an encouraging nod, and after a moment of struggle trying to find the right words, she pleaded with her entire heart. “What if, for a while, even if only just for tonight, we forget about the rest of the world? Forget about fighting, forget about what’s right or wrong, forget humanity. I only want _you_. Can it be just you and me?”

“My love, my love…” Quynh softly shook her head and looked down. The sudden melancholy in her scared Andy. “You wish it could be like before,” Quynh said. Although it wasn’t exactly a question, she looked up and found Andy nodding. “It can never be like before,” Quynh shook her head slowly once more, as if the simple act pained her beyond words. “I am afraid I am not… You know I have changed, Andromache.”

“I have changed too,” Andy interrupted, and shocked herself with the emotion in her own voice. She sounded like she was begging. Maybe she was. Even if she wasn’t using the exact words. What was she begging for?

“I am afraid I might not be… _loveable_ … anymore.”

It was unclear who was pained the most the moment those words were spoken. In the years she spent alone, Quynh had given up on many things. She had given up on hope for humanity, on her sense of responsibility and desire to fight for what she believed was right. She had acquired, in exchange, many new layers of darker emotions. Quynh became acquainted with thoughts of cruelty and mercilessness. Being aware of this shift inside her, she felt she couldn’t accept Andy’s love any longer. It came from a place of pride and pragmatism, rather than weakness or self-pity. That, however, couldn’t erase the fact that such a resolve made her unhappy. She had known that Andy had loved her practically since the moment they met, and she couldn’t really remember who she was before Andy’s love, she didn’t know that person. Now, she had to deny that very love that she had carried as an intrinsical part of herself.

Andy didn’t agree though. This time she wasn’t reduced to whispering and looking away, she didn’t stutter and she didn’t have to think twice. Andy moved to kneel in front of Quynh and she spoke with all the conviction she was physically capable of mustering, and then some more.

“You are _wrong_. I will prove you wrong. I _love_ you, I have always loved you and I will love you forever, Quynh, until the end. I will love you better than I ever did, I will love you however you need me to, and the way I always have, because you’re still there. I found you once, thousands of years ago. I will find you again. You didn’t stay at the bottom of the ocean, I know it. I can feel it, I see it every time I look at you, Quynh. I will bring you to the surface. Please let me. Please don’t ask me not to try. Please don’t ask me to stop loving you, that is something I will _never_ be able to do.”

In all truthfulness, Quynh was impressed by Andy’s words. She usually wasn’t a woman of that many words, and yet, she had spent five hundred years waiting to say all that and more. Quynh didn’t have words, but she smiled softly. Tears that didn’t escape her eyes clouded them with a thin sheet of emotions. She held the ocean in her, and Andy knew at once she would spend the equivalent of all her years drowning in her, drowning for her, throw herself to the ocean, if Quynh asked her to.

No words were necessary then. Andy reached out slowly, slowly and finally her fingertips and then the palm of her hand met Quynh’s cheek. They hadn’t touched much, not really, not since they found each other again. Were they scared it could all be just a dream? Scared of reaching out and finding the illusion would vanish and be replaced by abysmal loneliness. Scared that a yearning touch would break the spell that made their encounter possible and suddenly it would all break down around them. But that was all gone now. There was just no space for fears to stand in between them

Andy reached with her other hand and held Quynh’s face with a delicacy that was only ever reserved for her. It was the most tender touch Andy was capable of. She was a warrior, she was ruthless, she used to be unbreakable. They both were. But only for each other existed this slim little yet infinite space for gentleness. For Andy’s fingertips to dance on Quynh’s skin. For Quynh to reach out as well, to place her hand in the back of Andy’s head, play with the short hairs she found, and just barely noticeably push with her fingertips, push her forward, push her closer. Closer and closer until there wasn’t any space left at all. At that moment, there wasn’t any space for fears or doubts, for grief or rage, not for air either, no physical space.

Their lips met and at once the connection made transcended ages and languages and physical frontiers. Perhaps there was too much they still needed to talk through. That would have to wait until they stopped kissing though. Nothing else mattered at the moment. They wanted and needed, they desired like nothing else to hold each other, for as long as possible. Their lips parted just to take a breath. Just so Andy could hold back tears at the immense joy she felt at feeling once again her lover’s breath so close to her. Just so Quynh could dive in again because after all those years begging for air and still she couldn’t picture a better way to die than to drown in Andromache’s kisses. They begged with all their might that when their time came to give up on their lives it would find them like this, together. They owed each other at least five hundred years of love, but they were hoping for a thousand or two, for all the time they had, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think?  
> I have many ideas for other one-shots, possibly still angsty, but with happy endings  
> but feel free to come talk to me about immortal wives on tumblr @afterlaughy, please give me ideas to write something soft and fluffy because we need it


End file.
